The Wings of a Crow
by ImaginationIgnited
Summary: An alternative version of Anne Boelyn's story. Having been spared her life, Anne is then forced to marry Edward Seymour. The enemy. But there is a fine line between love and hate. Especially for the passionate with lonely hearts. (First Story!).
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I have changed Anne's age to be slightly younger than history dictates. She was born in 1512 and came to court at the age of fourteen in 1526. Her relationship with Henry begun in 1526 and continued until her charge of treason in 1536 which is when the true Anne Boleyn indeed met her demise. In my tale, she is 24 in 1536. I thought making her younger would allow her execution to seem harsher thus making it more plausible that she'd be pardoned. Perhaps that wouldn't have made a difference but that is the reason behind the age change.

I would like to thank the entire fan fiction community for always being of the most inspiration to me. I have been a reader for over ten years and this is my first attempt at writing. I am, of course, doing ample research but I do beg forgiveness in any glaring errors I make. I appreciate any feedback or comments.

Thank you!

Imagination Ignited.

 _(The characters do not belong to me but to that of the Tudor world both on screen and in life.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Wings of a Crow

Chapter One:

Anne knew she was lucky. Once again her scheming had saved her, she would not be facing the executioner's block. When Master Kingston had told her the news she collapsed to the ground. Not out of relief but out of horrible sadness. Had Henry reversed his decision that morning, her brother would still be alive. Mark Smeaton, her sweet, kind friend would still be alive. In many ways, Anne wished herself dead. The future she faced now would be littered in unhappiness.

That fateful day, Master Kingston informed her that the court had made an error and that she was to live. She was found innocent of the adultery charges and would no longer be a prisoner of the tower. She'd see her beautiful daughter again and watch her grow up.

But she had only traded one executioner's block for that of a different kind. One that would be a much slower and crueler death. Though Anne had been innocent of adultery, she would not be returning to Henry's side as his Queen. Her marriage was declared invalid and sinful due to the King's prior relationship with her sister, thus making Elizabeth a bastard. Anne was then stripped of all her titles excluding the one she'd been born into. But, regardless of her degraded station, Henry found "sympathy" for his former "mistress" and would allow her to re-marry.

When Anne heard the charges allowed she thought that this one act of kindness proved that Henry still loved her. But no, her husband to be was already chosen. She'd become a sister to the king by marrying into her greatest enemy. She was to become Lady Hertford, wife to Edward Seymour the cold and conniving brother of Henry's new whore.

Though Henry had not come to her bed after the loss of their son, Anne was to remain in the tower until she had her courses. Now that her monthly bleeding had come to an end, she was to be wed.

Anne knew it had been pride that had left her with so little but she didn't want to Seymours to have the satisfaction of seeing a broken woman. So she and her two ladies worked hard on creating a beautiful dress for her to wear. Her funds, now extraordinarily limited, made extravagance an impossibility. But by the end of her last month in the tower, Anne had a wedding dress that would certainly impress. Now on the eve of her wedding night, she was to have the first encounter with her former husband since leaving the tower.

Anne waited nervously outside the king's chambers, it made her feel weak. She hated being weak but two months of being locked in a damp and dingy place, facing her own mortality, watching her brother's execution, losing all she had worked for had taken a toll. She hated to admit that she had lost but she had. She'd risen to the highest place, knowing the risks. But she never thought they applied to her.

The chamber was opened by the guards and Anne found that the King was not alone. Cromwell, Charles Brandon and her husband to be were standing there with Henry. Anne inhaled sharply but stood tall and carried herself as if she were still the Queen of England.

"Lady Anne!" Henry cried, "How pleasant of you to join us!" Anne wrinkled her brow slightly at Henry's blasé tone as she bowed.

"You wished to see me, your majesty?"

"Yes-Gentleman," Henry dismissed his fellow cohorts. Anne saw Edward glance at her as she left, she wondered how he felt about marrying her. But she kept her eyes trained to the ground.

"Anne," Henry whispered as he came over releasing her from her bow.

"Your majesty," Anne forced herself to find his gaze. She would not let him take her courage.

"Lady Anne, I realize that you've suffered slightly from the tower financially. This, in turn, has affected our daughter and her household. Therefore, in my infinite generosity to you, I shall continue to cover Elizabeth's expenses while Jane overlooks the running of-,"

"That whorish cow will never-,". But a slap stopped her from continuing further. She knew she shouldn't have said anything but the rage bubbling in her stomach had reached it's boiling point.

The impact had knocked Anne to the ground. Her face was stinging and her mouth had the sharp metallic taste of blood. But fear forced adrenaline through her veins numbing the pain. Henry stomped towards her, eyes blazing with hatred and rage.

"Don't you EVER speak that way about Jane. She is your Queen and superior. I spared your life Anne Boleyn but one wrong step and I will have your head." Henry had gripped her neck lifting her to a standing position and pushed her back plum against the cold stone wall. "And that,"

"That would be such a pity as I've always admired your pretty neck. What a shame it would be to see it split in two," Henry released her and Anne slid to the floor coughing slightly.

"As I said, I will continue to cover Elizabeth's finances and Jane will make sure her household is in order. As is the duty of the Queen of England," Henry paced away from Anne, continuing as he had before in the same blasé tone. Anne stayed on the floor. Protocol dictated that she stand but Henry didn't say anything and Anne was shaking so hard she needed the stability that the solid ground gave her.

"Tomorrow, I will be the one giving you away. Your father has been banished from court. You will stay through Jane and I's wedding but will leave immediately for Wulfhall the following day. If you value your well being and that of your daughter, you will behave yourself. Is that clear?"

"Yes, your majesty, Thank you, your majesty,"

"Good," Anne, hearing the dismissal, gathered her strength to rise but as she did her foot caught on her dress and for the third time that night she found herself kissing the floor.

Henry grabbed her by the arm and held her waist, pulling her gently to her feet. They both paused in this strange moment of closeness. This sudden touch of intimacy had caught them both off guard. Anne was the first to recover.

"Thank you, Henry" Anne whispered using his Christian name. She moved to disengage from him but his hand tightened on her. Anne looked up at him and he immediately released her.

"Yes, of course, I'm . . . you've lost-the tower-," Henry awkwardly stammered struggling to find his words. "I'm sure this has all been an ordeal for you. I suppose that might take a physical toll," He cleared his throat regaining his composure.

"Yes, I suppose it does. I-" Anne paused. "I will always love you, Henry. You will always be the love of my life."

Her words had brought a different kind of tension in the room. Not one of lust but one filled with so many unspoken truths. They both stared at each other a moment.

"Goodnight Lady Anne," Henry turned away from her.

"Goodnight, your majesty," Anne bowed leaving the room with tiniest of smiles on her face. She hadn't lost just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I want to thank all of you following my story and for the reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy The Wings of a Crow.

Chapter Two:

Anne had barely slept two hours, her mind kept racing going over every detail that had brought her to this moment. She couldn't stop thinking about the night before her first wedding to Henry. How scared she'd been, but in the most exciting way. But this was different. She wouldn't be marrying the man she loved. She would be becoming King of England. Finally, as the sun rose she had reached a state of resigned numbness.

When her ladies came to dress her they exchanged a glance of pity for their mistress. They did everything they could to hide exhaustion so clearly written all over Anne. As they added the finishing touches Anne looked at herself in the mirror, they had done well, her beauty shown brighter than her wanness. She had chosen to make her wedding gown yellow for hope with blue and gold accents. She wore her hair loose as was her right as a bride but included intricate braiding, crowning her head. Around her neck, she wore a simple golden cross. In all the chaos, her signature "B" for Boleyn pearl necklace had been lost or more likely stolen.

When she had finished dressing she stood and looked out her window. It was raining and Anne wondered whether God was crying for her situation or simply mocking her sadness.

A knock on the door made all three women jump. Anne walked forward slightly before withdrawing. She suddenly had a terrible feeling that she was about to be marched to the execution block rather than the church. The door opened revealing Charles Brandon. Anne suddenly wondered why he was there. Wasn't Henry meant to be giving her away?

"Your grace," Anne and her ladies bowed to him.

"My lady," Charles Brandon acknowledged. "I am here to take you to the church where his majesty, your ever loving brother-in-law will escort you down the aisle."

Anne turned from him snorting slightly. She felt three sets of eyes watching her but she didn't turn. She suddenly felt as though she was about to faint. She inhaled closing her eyes.

"My lord and savior, I beg of you to carry me through this day. As I know without your eternal love, I will certainly collapse." Anne prayed silently.

"My Lady, we must make haste," The slight irritation in Brandon's voice was evident.

"Yes, of course," Anne turned to him expecting a gloating face but instead she was met with a sympathetic one. Taken aback she took his outstretched hand without comment and let him lead her from the room.

The walk from her tiny room to the church was the longest she had yet known. With each step, she felt herself grow feverish. The room around her began to fade in and out, the only sound was her heart thumping. Fear seized her mind and her body shook uncontrollably. Before she could collapse, strong arms held her before she could hit the ground.

"Why has God forsaken me?" Anne whispered to herself.

Charles didn't know what to say to the women he had spent so much time hating. Charles wasn't particularly religious but at this moment he wished he could offer her words of comfort. She suddenly looked so very young and small, not at all like the infamous Anne Boleyn.

"Perhaps God is offering a second chance at happiness," Anne looked up at him before laughing sardonically. Brandon chuckled with her though he knew not why. Anne held herself up and smoothed her dress.

"Thank you, Brandon, I needed a laugh." Anne felt a spark of her old self and knew it would carry her through the day. She was daring, intelligent and unbreakable. England would never see Anne Boleyn as anything but the most happy.


End file.
